Changing time
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Barry and Thea) After an appearance from future Barry Allen who is more darker than ever, he asks Oliver help to change the past So Oliver goes to Central City with Thea and Diggle to help their friend and change what happens, but will their by a heavy price and how will they do when Zoom arrives.


Changing time

(please enjoy this small one-shot)

Oliver, Thea and Diggle take on the Damien Darkh and his thugs unknown to them that they were about to get an unexpected saviour as Darkh began to drain Oliver. Oliver was feeling his life drain from him slowly until he saw Thea disappear then he felt another gust of wind and he ended up outside before Diggle appeared out of nowhere.

Diggle had never gotten used to Barry's speed and he removed his helmet before throwing up "Urgh every time" he growled, Oliver looked shocked though, Barry looked different… very different.

"Thanks for the help, but what's with the outfit?" he asked looking over the new Black leather suit, his suit looked scarier.

Barry removed his mask and revealed that from his left cheek to his jaw had a scar, Oliver had never seen Barry like this before.

"What's happened Barry?" Oliver asked looking over his friend.

"I need your help Ollie" he said, his voice deeper and more menacing than before.

"What do you need Barry?" Oliver asked and Barry smiled softly "I am from the future Oliver, a future that involves a lot of deaths and blood" Oliver leaned his head to the side and looked curious "Soon there will be a meltdown at a power plant, it will cause a nuclear blast that I can't stop" Oliver nodded "What do you need Barry?" he asked curiously and Barry put his mask back on "Help me stop it" and with that he was gone.

"What was that about?" Diggle wondered and Oliver pulled his cell out and dialled Barry's number, 2 rings and Barry answered "Hey Ollie, need me to save your ass again" Barry joked.

"Barry, you ok?" Oliver's question caught Barry off guard "Yeah I am fine… why do you ask?" he asked and Oliver looked to the team and smiled sadly "Zoom broke your back… I was wondering if you were ok" Barry mentally shuddered at the memory of Zoom breaking him "I am fine, see you around Oliver" Oliver though sensed Barry's nervousness and hung up before looking to his team "You guys go back, Barry needs my help" Thea looked to her brother and shook her head "No, I want to help" she said and he smiled and Diggle nodded.

"Let's go" he said and they sped off to help Barry.

Central City:

Barry was sitting comfortable in his apartment after a rough day, Patty had just left for Midway City so right now he was feeling pretty low 'damn he hated heartache… it sucked' a knock on the door drew his attention and Barry smiled as he got to his feet and headed to the door.

Oliver, Diggle and Thea were waiting at his door which surprised him "Oliver, Diggle and…" Thea smiled "Thea… Oliver's sister" she introduced herself and Barry smiled.

"So what brings you all here?" he asked and Oliver smiled "I wanted to visit, see if you were ok and wanted to talk" he wondered and Barry smiled forcefully which Oliver saw through "I'm fine" Diggle looked to Thea who took the signal "Well me and Diggle is going to go to grab a coffee, see you both Later" she said as they walked out the door.

Barry looked confused "O-kay" he said drawing out the 'o'

"Barry I can tell something is bothering you, you don't have to tell me but don't think for an instance you can lie to me" Oliver said and watched as Barry's defences are stripped away.

"I feel… powerless, for the first time since I was 11 when my mom was murdered, Zoom is faster, stronger and powerful than me, Patty is gone and I feel… alone" Barry revealed and Oliver nodded "Barry, to do the things we do… sometimes we can never have the life we want, but in the end there is one constant thing you have to believe in… you are not alone" Oliver looked uncomfortable "Now I am going to do something that I don't usually do and that is hug you" he walked forward and pulled his friend into a hug.

Barry was stunned for a second before he hugged his friend back until they felt awkward and pulled back, Thea and Diggle had returned and was watching the hug, Thea was smirking "Something you want to tell me Oliver" she joked and he smirked at her.

"Diggle you can have the spare room and Thea can have my room, Oliver you can share with either one of them" Barry said, Thea looked to Barry "I won't kick you out of your bed… Oliver can have my room and I will keep you company out here" she said and soon everyone retired to bed for the night.

Thea was laying on the couch under a blanket Barry got her and smiled softly as she watched Barry lay on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Did it hurt?" she asked and Barry opened his eyes "What?" he asked confused.

"When you became the flash?" she asked and he smiled "Getting struck by lightning and thrown into some chemicals in my lab… yep it hurt like hell" he said and she smiled "I got hurt once before you know" she said and Barry looked curious as she continued "Ra's Al Ghul stabbed me… I was near death" Barry sat up and listened interested in her story "Oliver put me into the pool of water in Nanba Parbat… ever since then I feel as if I losing little pieces of myself to this… burning hunger… this fury"

Barry smiled "You got your family to help you through… Oliver, Diggle, Felicity and Laurel, there your family"

"What about you Barry… what keeps you fighting?" she asked and Barry lay back down "I fight to do what's right, ever since I was 11 I have been afraid but now I use my fear to save people… your brother Oliver showed me how to be a hero" Thea smiled "Yeah… he does that" Barry closed his eyes and Thea looked to Barry one last time and smiled before closing her eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

The sound of Barry's cell ringing in 4 am woke everyone from their sleep, Barry answered it "Hello"

"Barry we got a problem, the nuclear power plant is going into meltdown, there are people still in there" Cisco called, his voice in panic.

Oliver was listening in and felt his heart stop along with Thea's, this was the moment Future Barry told them about… they needed to stop this now.

"Barry go… we'll meet you there" Oliver said grabbing his gear.

The Power Plant:

Oliver arrived with Thea and Diggle in tow into the main control room where Barry was standing at the main console "The cooling system is malfunctioning… Cisco can you do anything?" he asked and Cisco replied "No I can't, it would take me an hour to break the encryption, we don't have half of that" Barry was in mid panic mode now as he felt himself going to break, Zoom did more mental damage than Oliver thought.

"Barry!" Oliver shouted and Barry looked to Oliver trying to calm himself "Listen to me, you need to calm yourself, take deep breaths… forget about Zoom, focus on how to stop this meltdown"

Barry looked to Thea who walked up next to him and placed a hand on his cheek "You can do it Barry" she said and Barry closed his eyes to concentrate "Cisco, the counter measures Power plants have to stop the core from melting down and exploding, are they active?" Barry asked and Cisco typed into his computer "Yes but the central chamber is about to be filled with radiation, even if you got inside it would kill you"

Barry looked to Thea and Oliver "Thea, Oliver go find the Central Chamber purge controls, Diggle with me" They parted and Oliver and Thea went to find the controls while Diggle and Barry went to the central chamber.

The central chamber doors were locked out Barry knew once he got in that there was no coming out, but he also lied to Oliver and Thea… there was no purging the central chamber, Barry looked to Diggle "Diggle, I need you to go find the counter measures manual" Barry said and Diggle turned to look at the papers thrown all over the place to find the manual until he looked to Barry and realized what Barry was going to do "Tell Thea and Oliver… Thank you" he said and hit the switch closing himself inside the room which was just about to be filled with radiation.

Diggle slammed his fist into the door "BARRY… GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" he yelled and Barry smiled as he felt the effects of the radiation as he began to activate the counter measures for the meltdown.

"Oliver, Thea… get to the central chamber now, Barry is in there" Diggle yelled and Oliver looked behind him and Thea was halfway down the hall breaking into a full dash… Oliver ran after her to keep pace but she was going faster than he had ever seen her go.

Soon the meltdown alarm was beginning to dim and the lights came back on, the meltdown was stopped but was there a heavy price to be paid.

Oliver and Thea slid to a stop once they reached the outer room of the central chamber which was locked from them, Diggle looked to them and shook his head as he joined them by the door Thea gasped and Oliver closed his eyes as before them on the other side of the glass was Barry's burnt body, the radiation attacked not only his organs but his skin too.

"Barry" Oliver called but Caitlin's whimpering voice came through his ear piece "Oliver… Barry's flat lined… he's dead"

The central chamber lights flicked to green and Cisco's voice came through the earpiece "The chamber is purged… you can go in"

"Bring my son back" Joe said and Oliver nodded his head.

The chamber door opened and Oliver walked in before kneeling down and gathering his friend up in his arms and turned to the exit, Diggle looked to the fallen speedster and bowed his head in respect as Oliver walked past him, Thea was doing her best to keep her emotions in check but she couldn't and let out a sob as a tear fell.

The police and the citizens gathered outside to find out how the meltdown was halted, some say the Flash had saved them and they were right but the price was high, everyone gasped as they saw the Green Arrow carrying the body of the fallen speedster in his arms as his team followed, Captain Singh looked and lowered his head turned to his men "Make a path" he ordered and the police split in have as well as the crowd who all lowered their heads in respect as they watched the Green Arrow carrying their hero away from the power plant.

Cisco and Caitlin got everything ready as Iris and Joe were still in shock and mourning, Joe did his best to stay strong but he could not, Iris called Henry Allen with the news and Henry got the first train back home for his son, keeping his tears at bay until he got to star labs.

The entire city followed the Green Arrow and his team, silently not wanting to disturb the moment. In Midway City Patty saw the live footage of her hero dead in Green Arrows arms and she cried loud alone in her apartment.

Green Arrow was doing his best to remain strong but he was failing, his friend who was like a brother to him was dead in his arms and feeling his legs give in he fell to his knees as the weight of the guilt weighed heavy on him and he felt a tear drop from his eyes "I'm sorry Barry" he said silently.

Unfortunately, the moment was destroyed when a gust of wind blew Oliver across the street, Zoom had returned.

"ZOOM!" Oliver roared, he was in no mood for this speedster who wanted Barry's speed force, Zoom walked over to Barry's burnt body and vibrated his hand ready to drain the remnant of Barry's speed force from his dead body, suddenly Zoom roared in pain as a Nanite arrow shot by Thea was sticking in Zooms back "Stay away from him!" she spat.

"Think one of these will stop me" he growled and ripped the arrow from his back until he roared again this time with 3 Nanite arrows in his back and Oliver standing there looking pissed "How about 4!" Zoom felt the effects and knew his speed was gone and he attacked Oliver who was ducking and blocking incoming attacks easily, Thea and Diggle joined the fight too as the crowd watched the battle, Oliver got knocked back and Thea felt her blood lust fire up and she let it all out on Zoom, punching kicking at his body until she ran on empty and he gripped her leg mid kick and threw her into a parked car, Diggle attacked hard and his military training came in handy but not for long as Zoom's speed fired up and he threw him across the road.

"Insects" he growled and got hit by another Nanite Arrow by Oliver who was giving it everything he had as Thea got to her feet and attacked Zoom after Zoom head butted Oliver and kicked him to the ground.

As the team attacked Zoom everyone watched until a kid spotted something happening to Barry's body, even though his suit was burnt as well as his body, his identity was still a secret "Mommy, Daddy look" the little girl pointed and they looked and saw red sparks coming off Barry's motionless body, the crowd began to mumble as they looked to the body and with that Barry's body lurched to life taking a lungful of air and he began to cough hard wondering what had happened, Cisco and Caitlin watched his heart rate return to normal and squealed in delight.

Zoom's speed kicked back in and he grabbed Thea by the throat and lifted her off the ground "Time to die insect" he growled and Thea chocked as he vibrated his other hand ready to kill her.

Barry looked over and saw and roared "No!" he super-sped into Zoom and their fight began, this time Barry felt stronger and faster than ever before as he began to give Zoom everything he had in the fight, Zoom roared as they sped in circles trading punches until Barry was thrown hard into the wall, Oliver used this opportunity to fire his last 2 Nanite arrows at Zoom, Zoom turned to catch them and Barry seized his chance, super-speeding around the city he threw a lightning bolt into Zooms side who roared in agony as he turned to Barry completely forgetting the Nanite arrows and he roared in pain as they hit him hard, Diggle fired his gun and Thea shot her last Nanite Arrow into Zoom.

Zoom was being hit from all sides by Barry, Oliver, Thea and Diggle and Zoom decided it was best to retreat, getting as much as the Nanites he can out his system he ran away from the battle leaving behind 4 worn out heroes. Barry panted for air and he fell to his knees only to be caught by Thea "You ok?" she asked and he smiled "Crap that hurt" she giggled "Well you did take a room full of radiation so it will hurt" Barry laughed it off as Oliver pulled his friend into a hug "Don't ever do that again" he said and Barry laughed before coughing "Urgh I need a drink" he said and they laughed, everyone was happy now Barry was back.

Thea bit her lip and did something that shocked Oliver, Diggle and Barry as well as the crowd, she pulled Barry into a deep kiss.

Barry held her close and kissed her back before they pulled apart and Barry smiled "I can get used to that" he said and Thea smirked "Good because I am not going anywhere"

Henry got the news from Iris that Barry was alive again but he remained in the city for a week just to make sure, Joe gave Barry one hell of a lecture, Cisco was furious that another one of his suits was ruined again, Zoom had retreated and Oliver gave Thea and Barry his blessing to date as well as for Thea to stay in Central City.

Barry's life was better than ever.

(I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot story)

Lycanboy666


End file.
